Jamais Vu
by Unplayed
Summary: Jamais Vu: Meaning "never seen", refers to the phenomenon of experiencing a situation that one recognizes in some fashion, but nonetheless seems very unfamiliar. SAKU!Centric


**COPY RIGHT: ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 2019**

This is a fan-fiction. Characters used are NOT mine. They belong to Misashi Kishimoto. However, some places mentioned with asterisk (*) are products of my imagination.

**AN**: Hello! This is story is just an attempt for other genre. It may or may not be deleted soon.

_

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for my turn on the long line of immigration of Konoha International Airport Terminal 3. I glanced at my wristwatch, the neon green light indicated that it's near evening. Several minutes later, a sigh escaped my lips as the man behind the counter gestured for me to step forward. After a short discussion, I passed the immigration at ease.

"Calling the attention of the passengers of flight 6J0998 heading to Kirigakure, the boarding gate number three will open in five minutes." After hearing the announcement, I quickly pull my baggage out of the x-ray machine's metal detector and added some speed on my pace. I don't want to be in the end of the line on our boarding gate.

After the I received my torn plane ticket, I headed inside. One of the flight attendant ushered me to the direction of my seat.

I tried my best to make myself comfortable on my economy seat for that 26 hours and 40 minutes flight. I must remind myself that I want this badly so have to bare with an aching butt. I looked out the window and contemplated why am I crossing half of the world.

Maybe it's because Sasuke decided that he wanted a breakup and that he's more interested with some redhead cheerleader chic instead of a bookworm like me; or maybe because my best friend decided that it's the best if she ignored me like I never existed at all; or maybe, just maybe, because I have no one beside me anymore so it's better to just leave everything behind—no, I have nothing to left behind, anyway.

As much as I hated to admit, I know deep inside me, there's a tiny part in my body wishing that there will be someone who will notice that I'm gone. And for good. Maybe Ino, for the very least, will send me a text message demanding that I should go back and shout at me for being so impulsive and reckless in making decisions.

It's funny, really, how I decided to pass a video audition on one of the contest that an airline company posted online and not tell anybody about it. It's not like I'm expecting that I'm going to be chosen as the winner and have a free tour anywhere around the world for two months in exchange of being their official travel vlogger and 4,000 per month. But yeah, it happened. And here I am, sitting next to a stranger, not knowing anything about the country where this flight is heading to.

It's my choice to go alone, to go without informing anyone because it's not that I have someone to inform to. They don't care. They hate me. They left me. I don't know who to blame. Is it Sasuke for betraying me, is it that cheerleader for being a whore, is it Ino for not hearing me out, is it the accident that cause my parent's lives, or is it myself for not being strong enough to stay?

But I guess I have to accept the fact that this is how the life plays and mess around. Nobody will stay so might as well go with the flow and stop trying to build deep connections with other people in the hopes that they will be beside me forever.

My train of thoughts got interrupted when the speakers came into life and announcing that we should wear our sit belts and get ready for takeoff.

I slumped on the queen-sized bed of the hotel suite the company has checked me in. I already changed into my night gown and assumed that I have the ability to dismiss my jetlag and sleep soundly. Luckily, the heavens decided that I am somehow deserving of sleep and the last thing I know is the buzz on my phone that I completely ignored.

Seriously, the least reason I want my sleep to be interrupted is my phone ringing like there's no tomorrow. Now, I wanted to bang my head on the nearest wall for being so stupid. How can I forgot to inform Mr. Sato, my employer, about my arrival knowing that it's part of my job to update them of everything that I do?

When I was about to pick up the phone, Mr. Sato decided that it's the best time to hung up as if he knew that I am already awake. Not long after, I received a long message from him containing the details of my work as their official vlogger. It also indicates that they sent me the gadgets that I will be needing and the money for my personal expenses enough for a whole-day tour in South Kirigakure.

Following the itinerary they provided, I headed downstairs and waited for my pick-up ride. I took out the go pro and started filming myself. It's a bit awkward at first but I got used to the vibe like being vlogger was really my mission on Earth. Seeing other vlogger doing the same thing somehow put me at ease, too, like talking to camera was completely normal.

Our first destination was icy landscape of the Zero Ika* glaciers. The place was very stunning with its unusual but mesmerizing landscape. The glacier cave made of blue tinged ice crystals that looks perfectly surreal on the camera as if its from the different dimension. It really gave a good content for my vlog that I know Mr. Sato will surely be impressed. He better be, because the place was simply amazing.

Actually, I hardly do anything at all. I just focused the camera and the nature did all the work for me.

The walk along and the over-seeing at the basalt sea stacks in the charming town of Kaigara* was just as beautiful. The difference is that instead of clear white and blue view, the entire place was embraced by the sand that as black as coal which gave an exotic yet gorgeous ambiance. I noticed this little sparkle on the sand beside my feet. It's so noticeable because it's the only white thing lying among the sand aside from the waves that occasionally touching the shore. I was about to pick it up when I realized that it's one of the earrings that my mom gave me on my 18th birthday when sea decided to steal it.

I tried to take it back by running after the waves but to no avail. I sighed. These earrings are the only things that I brought with me which reminds me of my mother. Now that one of the pair is gone, I don't know what to do with the other anymore.

Should I keep it?

I left the beach as I left the question hanging. I wanted to keep it but there's this voice in my head saying that I should not for some unknown reason. I was really bothered but I choose not to ruin my work. Besides, I still have one last place to go before I head back to the hotel and edit this whole vlog.

And the Mahi* is that place. It is a beast of a waterfall with its 25 meters wide and drops 60 meters. I was lucky enough that today is kind-of sunny day that I was able to witness the rainbow decorating the whole place, giving it an aura of an untouched paradise. The sound of the falling water calmed my nerves and decided that it's the best if I just left the remaining pair of my earrings.

Looking back up to the rainbow, I was reminded of my mom and how much she adored this colorful thing. I can almost see the sparkle in her eyes and her soft giggle and unending picture taking for her favorite photo album. I want to do something significant for her. I know it's a little bit too late and she's probably somewhere over the rainbows but at least, while I still can, do something to commemorate her. Leaving a piece of her in the place she will surely love feel so right.

I decided to call it a wrap and the scenery is the perfect finale for my vlog.

I'm happy that I rented a pocket wifi and I was able sent all the raw shots to Mr. Sato. As expected, he was very pleased with my work—no, I'm not bragging—and he keep on praising me. In fact, I got a bonus because 'I'm able to promote their agency well' and 'did better than they expected'. I was thankful, really. And I don't feel that I'm working at all. Maybe because I love what I'm doing.

When I got back to the hotel, I immediately started editing it so I can post it on the official page of the agency. It took me quite a while to sort the videos because all of them are deserving to be on the vlog, but I have to cut it down to three minutes.

When I finished, I took a nice, warm bubble bath with rose petals, scented candles and champagne to treat myself a break and for a job well done. I nearly fall asleep on the tub because of the soothing sound of classical music luring me to dream paradise.

When my sleepy eyes darted on the bathroom window, I caught a glimpse of this weird greenish glow in the sky. I was captivated by it. There's something on its glow that I want to reach—no, I can't really put the feeling into words.

I want to see it. I need to see it.

That's enough motivation for me to step out of the comfort of the tub and quickly dress myself up to go out.

Outside the hotel, I saw the green-ish and red-ish lines glowing and swaying in the dark, lonely, night sky. I was so immersed by the feeling that I unconsciously followed the direction of where the lights are. It took me a whole trip to an open grass field before realized that the lights are the stunning aurora borealis—a rare phenomenon that was only seen in a very unexpected time by a few blessed people.

I stared and stared at the illuminated sky for God knows how long until I noticed that my cheeks are wet because of... tears?

Why am I crying? Am I happy? Am I sad?

I honestly think it's both. The scenarios, the fields, the lights, everything i-it's just feels so awfully familiar. It's like I've been here, and it happened before but I'm really not quite sure how and when and why and if it does happen. All I could say is it's a mix emotion of sadness and happiness that I'm locking inside my heart ever since I stepped in this foreign country. Happiness because I finally get my dream job since I was elementary and sad because I have to lose all of the people I love for me to have a courage to pursue this career.

A strong wind blew, and I shivered. I hugged myself in the attempt to feel some warmth, but I failed miserably. That was when I decided that I stayed here too long enough, and I need to go back—only to realized that I don't even know where I am.

I looked around, trying to remember how I got here. I walked and walked but I think I'm just getting further away from the direction of the hotel because nothing looks familiar. Until I saw this little girl, standing in the middle of nowhere just like me. Her rosette hair and little white dress swaying in the wind.

Intrigued, I asked her. "Hi, who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Sakura. I'm lost. Can you help me find mommy and daddy?" she answered with this sad yet hopeful voice.

It's so ironic to help a child find her way back when me, myself is also lost. But I can't just leave this child in the middle of this cold, dark place so I absentmindedly held her cold hands and we both headed to an unknown direction, not really knowing where the path would lead us to.

-

Inside a spacious room with nothing but posters of different tourist spots and a pair of mahogany office table and swivel chair, Mr. Sato is throwing a fit at an unfortunate secretary. He was clearly pissed off that their only travel vlogger is not answering their calls and even texts. She was supposed to be submitting her second raw shots for another video and a full edited vlog that should be already uploaded in their website.

Suddenly a young man came rushing inside the office which made Mr. Sato pause in the middle of his rant. He was asked to watch a video on the phone on the site of one of the most trusted news programs posted only about one hour ago.

"A woman found dead in the bathroom of the suite at Kai Hotel* this afternoon. Drowning was the cause of death of the victim which identified as Haruno Sakura. According to the information from the hotel staff that she had talked to before she head to her suit last night before the incident happened, she was a travel vlogger who was tasked to create promoting videos..."


End file.
